Milo in Wonderland
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Fic untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Milo hari ini. 8 November. Happy Birthday, Milo! Oneshot! RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Milo in Wonderland**

**Disclaimer :  
**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada  
Alice in Wonderland © Hans Christian Anderson

**Genre :  
**Humor and Parody

**Warning :  
**OOC, TYPO, abal, jelek, nggak lucu. Bahasa gaul!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parody of Alice in Wonderland**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happu Birthday, Scorpion Milo!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Sanctuary terlihatlah Milo yang sedang duduk di tangga kuilnya sambil bermain dengan kalajengking peliharaannya. Kalajengking itu ia beri nama Camus, nama sahabat baiknya.

"Camus-chan, kamu makin imut deh!" Milo mengelus puncak kepala kalajengking itu.

Kalian bertanya mengapa Milo memberi nama kalajengking itu dengan nama sahabat terbaiknya? Itu karena seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat Milo baru mendapatkan Camus si kalajengking. Kalajengking itu tiba-tiba saja kabur entah kemana. Milo sudah panik mencari kalajengking itu sampai naik turun kuil Aries ke Papacy. Ternyata kalajengking itu ditemukan didalam _frezeer_ kuilnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, kalajengking itu tidak mati membeku atau kedinginan. Karena hal itulah ia memberikan nama kalajengking itu Camus.

"Kok sepi sih?" Milo melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Biasanya pasti ada saja temannya yang ingin menumpang mandi di Papacy karena saluran airnya di korupsi oleh Dewi Kebijaksanaan mereka, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus repot-repot naik ke Papacy yang dapat dikatakan jauh. Aapalagi untuk Mu dan Aldebaran yang kuilnya ada dibawah.

Srek! Srek!

Milo melirik kearah semak-semak yang tumbuh disekitar kuilnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang jahil ingin menjahilinya dengan tipuan murahan. Tetapi bukan Milo namanya jika ia tidak dapat mengetahui trik temannya yang berniat usil kepadanya. Begini-begini Milo pernah memenangkan ajang menjahili teman se-Sanctuary.

"Hoi kau yang ada dibalik semak-semak! Keluarlah!" Milo mendekati semak-semak itu.

Srek! Srek!

Semak-semak itu bergerak lagi. Kini Milo mulai kesal karena temannya yang tidak diketahui siapa ini tidak menyerah juga untuk menjahilinya. Saat Milo ingin menyentuh semak-semak itu, keluarlah Camus.

"Camus? Kok lu disini? Mau usil ya?" Milo menyeringai nakal.

Camus melirik jam kantung yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, "Aku terlambat!" Camus berlari menjauhi Milo turun ke kuil Aiolos.

"Hei tunggu!" Milo mengejar Camus yang berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kuil Sagitarius. Tapi tunggu! Tiba-tiba saja, saat berlari, diatas kepala Camus muncul telinga kelinci.

"Gila! Kualat gue! Ampun deh! Lain kali nggak mau namain kaljengking pake nama orang." Milo makin mempercepat langkah kakinya guna menyusul Camus yang sudah berubah menjadi kelinci.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Milo sampai di kuil Sagitarius. Milo memasuki kuil itu. Tidak ada Aiolos maupun Camus disana. Disana sunyi seperti kuburan. Saat berjalan-jalan di kuil itu, tanpa sengaja Milo terperosok kedalam lubang yang ada disana.

"Si Aiolos ngapain gali lubang didalam kuil sih?!" Milo yang terperosok hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur kebawah sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya terlihatlah cahaya yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari lubang yang digali Aiolos ini. Dengan kasar, bokong Milo mencium tanah yang keras.

"Aku sudah terlambat!" Camus yang sudah berubah menjadi kelinci sekarang menyusut seperti liliput. Camus memasuki sebuah pintu kecil. Milo yang melihat itu berjongkok dan mengintip ke pintu kecil itu. Ia mengintip kedalam pintu itu dengan mata kanannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku masuk?" Milo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Milo mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ruangan kecil dengan banyak pintu dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan dinding yang dicat dengan warna pelangi yang membuatnya sakit kepala melihatnya. Tidak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah meja dengan sepiring kue berulisan _Eat Me_ diatasnya dan sebuah kunci.

Milo mendekati meja itu dan mengambil kunci dan memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci pintu super duper mini itu lalu memutarnya hingga terdengar suara klik. Setelah itu ia memakan kue yang menurutnya norak itu. Kue coklat dengan _icing_ merah muda. Milo menggigit bagian bawah kue itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya membesar.

"Woi! Apa-apaan nih? Mana tubuh indah gue?!" Milo sewot sendiri. Ia menggigit bagian atas kue itu sekarang. Tiba-tiba bumi bergetar dan tubuhnya menjadi kecil.

"Set dah! Nggak bisa santai apa nih?!" Milo yang terlalu kecil sudah tidak dapat menggenggam kue itu lagi. Kue itu menjadi besar. Lebih tepatnya ia yang mengecil.

Milo yang sudah kecil seperti liliput, berlari mendekati pintu itu. Tangannya ia rentangkan kedepan agar dapat mendorong pintu itu. Tapi naas, pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah Milo yang mencium pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan mesranya.

"Kok nggak kebuka sih?" Milo mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat kejadian barusan.

"Tunggu!" Sebuah bola lampu yang sangat terang muncul diatas kepala Milo. "Bagaimana kalau gue tarik pintunya?"

Milo menarik pintu itu. _Kalau tidak bisa didorong ya ditarik saja._ Pikirnya. Dan cara ini berhasil.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan memasuki matanya. Karena terlalu terang, Milo menutup matanya namun tangannya meraba saku celananya. Seingatnya ia menyimpan kacamata hitam didalam sakunya. Namun bukan saku maupun kacamata hitam yang ia temukan, melainkan gaun biru dengan celemek putih yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang maco.

"WHAAAT THEEEE FUUUCKKKK?!" Milo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sehingga burung-burun yang sedang hinggap diatas pohon berhamburan kesana-kemari.

"Kenapa gue pake baju ini? Ini kan baju cewek! Gue kan cowok! Dua hari yang lalu pas pemeriksaan rutin perasaan gue sehat-sehat aja. Nggak kena penyakit menular dan sakit parah. Gue malah udah cek ada virus banci gak di tubuh gue tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu kenapa gue...?" Milo menggerutu tentang pakaian yang ia benci itu. Baju yang menurutnya manis jika dikenakan untuk perempuan bukan untuk dirinya.

"Dafuq! Ini semua salah Camus!" Milo berniat merobek pakaiannya namun setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada pakaian lain disekitar sana, jadi terpaksa ia berjalan dengan pakaian memalukan itu.

"Menurut gue sih Shaka atau Mu yang cocok pakaian ini. Kenapa harus gue?" Milo berjalan terus sambil menggerutu dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Camus bertelinga kelinci. Camus tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kalo jalan lihat-lihat donk!" omel Camus yang terjatuh namun berdiri lagi dan memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepada Milo.

"Camus! Lo inget gue gak? Gue Milo. Sahabat terbaik lo! Sahabat lo yang kece badai dan ganteng! Lo inget gak?" tanya Milo bertubi-tubi.

"Siapa kamu? Nggak kenal tuh!" Camus memberikan _deathglare _mematikan lagi untuk Camus. Tapi kali ini disertai dengan perkataan Camus yang dingin dan nancep. Milo mengeluarkan air mata. Ini tandanya sebentar lagi ia akan...

"HUUUUEEEEEE MASA CAMUS NGGAK INGET SAMA GUE SIH! CAMUS! MAMA!" Milo nangis-nangis guling-guling di tanah. Sebenarnya ini Camus atau Hyoga sih?

Camus yang merasa jengkel segera berlari meninggalkan Milo yang masih sibuk menangis sambil gegulingan di tanah. Setelah merasa tenang, Milo sudah tidak mendapati Camus didekatnya.

"Camus?" Milo mencari ke semak-semak didekat sana. Milo juga mencari dibawah batu yang ada disana. Tentu saja hasilnya nihil.

Karena tidak menemukan Camus, Milo berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan bibir yang manyun. Sekarang ia sangat manis. Terlebih lagi dengan ekspresi dan pakaiannya sekarang. Jangan lupa dengan bando yang ia kenakan juga. Milo terlihat seperti Alice yang asli.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan pikiran kacau. Ia sampai disebuah hutan yang gelap. Hutan itu sangat mengerikan. Milo terus berjalan dan berjalan. Ia mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah yang cukup mengerikan. Bangunannya mewah namun tidak terawat.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Milo mengetuk pintu kayu itu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Saat ingin melangkahkan kaki kembali ke jalan setapak yang ia lalui, tiba-tiba saja pintu kayu itu terbuka. Milo tidak jadi pergi dari tempat itu. Ia memasuki rumah itu.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Milo adalah seekor singa kecil berwarna coklat. Singa itu sedang berbaring di karpet rumah itu. Singa itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengaum. Milo langsung mundur dua langkah dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Singa itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Milo mengikuti singa itu.

"Kok kayaknya kenal ya?" Milo berpikir dengan keras.

"Siapa disana?!" Sebuah suara wanita menggelegar memasuki rongga telinganya.

Milo memasuki ruang tengah dari rumah itu. Ia menemukan singa tadi sedang tidur di pangkuan seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan topeng di wajahnya. Wanita itu memakai gaun lusuh namun yang membuat Milo tercengang adalah tempat wanita itu duduk. Wanita itu duduk di kursi yang...melayang diatas udara?

Milo mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu mengelus singa yang diduga adalah peliharaannya.

"Misi, mbak. Itu singa kenapa bisa naik ya?" tanya Milo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ini kucing bukan singa!" ucap wanita itu sangar. Sepertinya Milo mengenal apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa singa itu.

"Mbak boleh tebak donk." Milo masih mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya rasanya ingin putus dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Nebak apa?" tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Marin itu.

"Nama singanya pasti Aiolia!" tebak Milo kegirangan.

"Kucing! Kok tahu sih?" Marin terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya iyalah! Aiolia itu temen baik gue. Lagian mana ada yang mau ngejar Marin sampe begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Aiolia?" Milo menjelaskan dengan sombongnya.

"Apa?" Marin memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sangat bingung sekarang.

"Mbak, mau tanya lagi donk." Milo mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Nanya apa? Berhenti panggil mbak napa?" Marin mulai sewot.

"Keluar dari dunia ini gimana sih?" tanya Milo.

"Keluar? Hahahaha sekali masuk ke dunia ini, lo nggak akan bisa keluar! Kalau mau keluar..." Marin segera bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Milo. Yang ada hanya Aiolia yang menjadi seekor anak singa dan naasnya ia terjatuh dari kursi terbang yang digunakan Marin.

"Kemana tuh cewek? Woi, Lia! Kemana cewek lu?" tanya Milo sambil menusuk bagian tubuh Aiolia dengan tongkat yang ia temukan didekat sana.

"Au! Jangan nge-_poke_ napa?" Aiolia mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan auman tetapi bahasa manusia. Bahasa yang dimengerti oleh Milo.

"Bisa ngomong ya?" Milo kembali menusuk Aiolia dengan tongkatnya.

"Berhenti nge -_poke_ atau gue cakar lo!" Aiolia bersiap dengan cakarnya.

"Ampun!" Milo berhenti menusuk Aiolia dengan tongkat itu, "Eh gimana keluar dari dunia mimpi ini?" tanya Milo kepada Aiolia yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ke tempat Ratu Saori Saos Tiram dibawah laut." Aiolia meninggalkan Milo didalam rumah itu.

"Ratu Saori Saos Tiram? Sejak kapan dia jadi istrinya Poseidon?" Milo berpikir namun lantai yang menjadi tempat ia berpijak tiba-tiba bergetar dan bumi runtuh seketika itu juga. Milo terperosok untuk kedua kalinya kedalam tanah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Uhuk uhuk. AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Milo berteriak diselingi batuk karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke tenggorokannya. Apa itu? Pikirkan saja sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit bermain seluncuran, akhirnya Milo keluar juga dari perosotan dadakan itu. Ia sampai hutan yang sama. Tetapi bedanya ia keluar di tepian sungai yang tenang. Di sungai terdapat seekor kepiting dan ikan.

"Eh ada manusia!" Seekor kepiting berwarna merah memainkan capitnya. Jalannya miring dan mukanya seperti _familiar_ untuk Milo.

"Deathy ngapain?" Seekor ikan dengan rambut biru dan tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya melompat-lompat.

"Deathy sama Aphrodite?" Milo _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Ih kenapa sih manusia ini? Kayak nggak pernah melihat hewan bicara aja." ucap Deathmask yang berubah menjadi kepiting yang jalannya miring.

"Ih salah! Dia nggak pernah liat ikan secantik aku tahu!" Milo dan Deathmask langsung muntah bersama ketika Aphrodite mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalian tahu nggak dimana kerajaan Saori Saos Tiram?" tanya Milo.

"Di laut!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Laut ada dimana?"

"Disana!" Aphrodite menunjuk arah selatan dengan ekornya namun Deathmask menunjuk arah utara dengan capitnya.

"Dimana?" Milo melirik kedua temannya yang menjadi hewan air itu.

"Disana!" Sekarang Aphrodite menujuk arah utara dan Deathmask menunjuk arah selatan.

"WOI YANG BENER NAPA?!" Milo mulai sewot rasanya ia ingin sekali memasak kedua temannya yang menjadi hewan ini dan memakannya sekarang.

"Ih Deathy yang bener donk!" seru Aphrodite yang masih sibuk melompat.

"Kok nyalahin gue sih?!" balas Deathmask sewot akut.

"Ya udah. Yang bener sebenernya dimana laut itu?" tanya Milo yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Nggak tahu!" jawab Deathmask dan Aphrodite polos. Rasanya Milo akan benar-benar memasak mereka kali ini.

"KALIAN!" Milo mengeluarkan panci dan spatula yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"GYAAAA!" Aphrodite dan Deathmask langsung memucat.

"Khu khu khu~" Suara tawa yang menyaingi kuntilanak ini membuat seorang manusia dan dua ekor hewan gemetar.

"Apaan tuh?" Milo melirik kebelakangnya. Ternyata itu adalah Aiolia.

"Ih ada kucing!" celetuk Aphrodite yang sepertinya tidak lulus SD sehingga tidak dapat membedakan kucing dan singa.

"Itu singa, Dite! S-I-N-G-A!" Deathmask membenarkan temannya yang salah fatal.

"Masa sih?" Aphrodite masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Iya. Gue ini singa tampan dan keren." Aiolia melompat turun dari dahan yang ia duduki tadi. Tapi sepertinya aksi itu hanya ada didalam mimpinya saja, karena kenyataannya adalah Aiolia terjatuh dari dahan yang ia duduki.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Milo, Aphrodite, dan Deathmask menggelegar sehingga membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan.

"Kalian jahat!" Aiolia berusaha bangun.

"Lagian sok keren sih!" Milo masih tertawa lebar sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Cot!" Aiolia ngambek.

"Ngambek dia." Deathmask memasang wajah datar.

"Diem lo, Angelo!" Aiolia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Woi!" Deathmask berjalan menuju Aiolia dan mencapit ekornya.

"AU!" Aiolia meringis kesakitan.

"Laut dimana sih?" tanya Milo.

"Disana!" Aiolia menunjuk arah barat.

"Makasih!" Milo langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga hewan itu.

Milo yang sudah pergi meninggalkan hewan-hewan itu segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju barat. Ia berlari dan berlari. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan sampai ia memasuki area yang gelap. Ia melihat kebelakang. Semuanya gelap seperti malam.

"Perasaan tadi siang deh." Milo berdiri dan menatap rembulan di langit malam. "Dunia yang aneh." Milo kembali berlari menuju barat. Setelah beberapa menit, Milo menemukan sebuah rumah yang menurutnya cukup nyentrik. Hawa yang ditimbulkan rumah ini adalah Halloween.

"Mu-sama, aku mau makan kue!" Seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian domba merengek kepada seorang pria dengan pakaian domba lainnya. Bagi orang awam, pasti banyak orang akan mengira mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Namun ini adalah Milo! Mana mungkin Milo tidak tahu mereka.

"Kue ini enak." Seorang pria dengan surai pirang dan pakaian layaknya _Mad Hatter_ memasukan sebuah kue kecil kedalam mulutnya.

"Hoi hoi jangan kasar donk mainnya!" Seorang pria berambut biru mengantuk-antukan kakinya ke tanah sambil melihat kembarannya yang sedang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Biarin. Week!" Saudara kembarnya membalas dengan ejekan.

"Permisi tuan-tuan!" Milo memanggil mereka semua agar mendapat perhatian mereka. Semua mata menoleh kearahnya. Aktivitas yang begitu ramai tiba-tiba saja berhenti sejenak.

"Apa?" tanya semua orang yang ada disana dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Saga dan Kanon yang tampak kesal. Mu yang menyambut Milo dengan ramah. Kiki yang masih sibuk memakan kuenya. Shaka yang melayang sambil memakan kuenya.

"Gue pengen tahu dimana Ratu Saori Saos Tiram. Ada yang tahu?" Milo melirik semua temannya yang sepertinya tidak mengenalnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Mu sembari menuangkan teh.

"Gue pengen balik ke dunia gue." tutur Milo dengan lantang.

"Tenang saja. Ini 'kan hanya mimpi." gerutu Kanon dengan suara yang hanya dapat didengar samar-samar oleh Milo yang berdiri didepan pagar rumah kecil itu.

"Apa?" Milo melirik Kanon yang merupakan teman baiknya dalam urusan menjahili orang.

"Lupakan dia. Sebentar lagi ada sebuah kereta kuda menuju istana Ratu Saori Saos Tiram. Kau bisa ikut dalam kereta itu." Shaka meneguk teh yang disodorkan oleh Mu kepadanya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Shaka, terdengar suara kereta kuda yang mendekat ke rumah kecil dan suram itu. Sebuah kereta kuda dengan kereta kencana berwarna putih dan kudanya yang putih. Terdapat dua orang kusir yang mengendalikan kuda itu.

"Scorpion Milo, Anda ditunggu oleh Ratu Saori Saos Tiram di kediamannya." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek mengantarkan pesan kepada Milo.

"Itu dia orang dari kerajaan." bisik Kiki kepada Milo, sehingga Milo perlu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan sedikit.

"Oh~" Milo menatap pria yang diketahui bernama Seiya itu. _Dimana aja Seiya jadi tangan kanan si Saori ya._ Pikir Milo.

"Apa kau yang bernama Scorpion Milo?" Shiryu, pria berambut hitam panjang, bertanya dengan ramah kepada Milo.

"Iya. Itu aku!" Milo mengangkat tangannya.

"Mari ikut kami." Shiryu membukakan pintu kereta dan Milo memasukinya.

"Kenapa gue ngeraasa kayak cewek ya? Lagian ini kenapa lagi si Saori ada perlu sama gue. Eh tapi kebetulan juga." Milo mulai bercakap-cakap sendiri didalam kereta. Seiya dan Shiryu yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri karena penumpang mereka ternyata seseorang yang tidak waras.

"Kenapa ya itu?" tanya Shaka berhenti memakan kuenya.

"Ikut yuk!" Kanon memasuki rumah kecil itu dan yang lainnya juga mengikuti.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Kanon membuka pintu itu dan voila! Terlihat sebuah istana putih yang terbuat dari marmer putih yang mahal. Ternyata mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju istana itu dengan kereta kuda. Cukup membuka pintu, mereka sudah sampai di istana itu. Kasihan Milo.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Milo sampai di istana itu. Milo yang tertidur didalam kereta terbangun dengan pecahnya balon yang dikeluarkan hidungnya dan terbenturnya kepalanya dengan dinding kereta.

"WOI, KALO NGEREM BILANG DONK!" ujar Milo sewot tingkat akut karena acara tidurnya diganggu.

"Udah sampe, mas." balas Seiya tidak kalah sewotnya dengan Milo.

"Oh~" Milo turun dari kereta dan matanya langsung disapa oleh cahaya mentari pagi. Bukan! Ini bukan cahaya mentari pagi, namun pantulan cahaya dari marmer putih istana dengan cahaya matahari. Sialnya lagi kacamata hitam Milo menghilang saat pakaiannya berganti mengjadi gaun terkutuk ini. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Lewat sini." Shiryu menunjukan jalan menuju sang Ratu tercinta berada.

"Putih amat!" Milo memerhatikan sudut-sudut istana dengan detail.

"Terlambat! Terlambat!" Camus si kelinci berlari melewati Milo.

"Camus!" Milo langsung saja mengikuti Camus.

Camus berlari dan berlari. Dibelakangnya Milo juga ikut berlari mengejarnya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran. Untungnya bukan kejar-kejaran seperti yang ada di film _Bollywood_. Kalau itu memang benar, berarti cerita ini bukan lagi Milo in Wonderland tetapi menggunakan judul bahasa India yang Author tidak mengerti sama sekali. Shaka tidak mau menjadi penerjemah bahasa India Author. Ok, mulai ngelantur. Kembali ke cerita!

"Camus!" Suara Milo? Bukan! Ini adalah suara...Shun! Ternyata Camus membekukan rantai-rantainya. Ia takut rantainya karatan karena es milik Camus.

"Camus!" Sekarang baru suara Milo.

"Camus!" Ini suara siapa? Ternyata suara Aiolos yang ketabrak sama Camus.

"Camus!" Lalu yang ini? Ini suara Aldebaran yang acara makan ramennya batal karena ramennya tumpah karena Camus lewat.

"CAMUS!" Sekarang suara seorang wanita yang cempreng dan memekakan telinga mengalun ke seluruh telinga orang yang ada di kerajaan itu. Camus saja sempat menutup telinganya sebentar lalu berlari kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" Akhirnya Camus membuka suaranya alaupun masih dingin dan datar setidaknya ia tidak berkata 'terlambat' lagi. Itu tidak cocok dengannya.

"Dimana anak itu?!" tanya Saori sehingga urat-urat yang ada di tubuhnya keliatan. Ternyata penyebab terlihatnya urat-urat itu adalah olahraga yang ia lakukan sekarang. Angkat besi!

"Dia sebentar lagi datang." ujar Camus santai.

"Camus!" Milo memasuki ruangan itu dengan kasar. Lalu ia langsung memeluk Camus yang masih berdiri tegak bagai patung liberty, padahal Milo sudah memeluknya seperti seorang anak kecil memeluk bonekanya.

"Ah...kau datang juga, Milo sayang." Milo bergidik ketika Saori mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa lo manggil gue gitu?" sindir Milo tidak terima diberikan panggilan sayang oleh Saori.

"Ih kok gitu sih!" Saori mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pasti ada maunya nih." Milo bergumam kecil dan disambut anggukan oleh Camus.

"Mau nggak bantuin aku akupunturin si Poseidon biar mati?" tanya Saori dengan wajah manis namun dibuat-buat.

"Ogah!" Milo ingin menyeret Camus keluar tetapi dicegat oleh aura setan yang dikeluarkan Saori.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Milo hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak mau melihat Saori yang ngamuk.

Milo berjalan menuju singgasana Poseidon yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Saori. Ternyata Saori dikurung oleh Poseidon disana. Milo mengetuk pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya dan memasuki ruangan itu setelah mendapat izin oleh sang empunya.

"Permisi, Poseidon-sama. Aku kesini diminta untuk memberimu akupuntur oleh Saori−eh Athena−maksudnya." Milo berdiri didekat pintu sehingga terlihat sangat jauh dari singgasana Poseidon.

"Hm...kau ingin keluar dari dunia ini?" tanya Jullian Solo selaku reinkarnasi Poseidon.

"Mau!" sahut Milo girang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengalahkan Athena baru bisa keluar dari sini." terang Poseidon kepada Milo.

"Ha? Biasanya kita harus lindungin si Saori kenapa sekarang harus kalahin dia? Nggak loyal donk gue? Ah bodohlah. Gue juga setengah hati lindungin dia. Ok gue terima tawaran lo!" Poseidon hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan Athena walaupun sekali dan didalam mimpi. Mimpi?

Milo kembali ke tempat Saori. Ia menunduk hormat, ia mengatakan bahwa telah berhasil membunuh Poseidon. Saori tersenyum bahagia dan semua anak buahnya dari Camus sampai Aiolia yang menjadi singa bersungut-sungut karena harus diperintah oleh Saori. Malah nggak akan ada yang bantuin mereka lepas dari hukuman Saori lagi kalo berbuat kesalahan.

"Mati lo!" Tiba-tiba Milo mengeluarkan _Scarlet Neddle_ kearah Saori yang tersenyum menikmati kemenangannya dan tepat mengenai saraf-saraf pusatnya. Saori jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"YEAY!" Semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Poseidon yang masuk tanpa izin bersorak gembira.

"Hidup Milo!" Milo diangkat dan dilempar keatas oleh teman-temannya.

Byur!

Air menghujani wajah Milo ternyata Poseidon yang menyiramnya dan akhirnya Milo terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apaan tuh? Mimpi yang aneh." Milo menutup buku Alice in Wonderland yang ia baca sebelum tidur dan menarik kembali selimutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Saya tahu ini aneh. Kebelakang-belakang otak mampet jadi ketik aja yang lewat di otak deh. Maaf. Saya juga mau ngucapin Happy Birthday, Milo! Moga-moga makin keren dan tampan. Walau Kurumada-sensei sudah membunuhmu tapi kami para fans masih merayakan hari ulang tahunmu kok. Akhir kata mohon tinggalkan review dan beberapa komentar tentang fic gaje ini.


End file.
